When bass drum players repetitively strike a bass drum with a foot pedal, the drum has a tendency to creep away from the player. This is an extremely bothersome problem.
As the bass drum is played in an orchestra in the well known manner, the drum sits on its side with the striking face toward the player who is engaged with striking cymbals and a snare drum and other instruments such as tom-toms. The player usually sits on a chair or stool and with his foot strikes a lever constructed for striking a mallet or beater against the drum face. The pedal which activates the beater arm is attached to the rim of the drum. However, the striking force of the beater head is perpendicular to the drum face so that the drum obviously has a force working to displace it in a direction away from the drummer.
The drummer generally depends on the weight of the drum itself to keep the drum from moving. Some drummers have improvised securing devices for instance, tying a rope to each side of the drum at the sides, and wrapping the rope around their chair. Other drummers bring a rug along which they roll out and on which at one end they place the drum. They place the chair on which they sit on the other end of the rug.
In some instances, non-slip drum holders have been provided as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,677 wherein rigid pads of non-slip material are unfolded to provide a flooring on which projections or abutments prevent the drum and accessory instruments from moving.
These prior art methods have been generally unsatisfactory, and the problem remains.